Porn
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: SquallxZell Fluff Squall can't sleep and Zell suffers for it. Despite the title, there is no acutal porn in the story.


Zell looked out to the moonlight ocean, the stars reflected upon the deep blue surface. The wind was soft, flowing up from the waves that crashed against each other, bringing a cool, fine mist that shimmered in the darkened sky. He turned his eyes to his lover, backlit by the light that escaped the Quad. Classical music escaped, drifting out into the open expanse.

He smiled when he saw his lover's grey eyes light up, and he reached out with one hand, hardly noticing that he was wearing white wedding gloves instead of his usual fighting gloves. His lover took his hand, their fingers wrapped in black gloves.

"Squall…" Zell murmured, smiling. His grey-eyed lover pulled him close and they kissed. Zell blushed and looked away coquettishly. "I love you," he spoke softly.

Squall smiled and replied with, "Bitch!"

Zell blinked. "What?"

Squall didn't say anything else, but instead pressed a forceful kiss to Zell's lips. The blonde man gagged as Squall forced his tongue inside Zell's mouth – except it wasn't his tongue. It was puffy and dry and…

Zell jerked and coughed up the pillow that was trying to force itself down his throat. He shook his head quickly to clear the sleep from it and listened for whatever it was that woke him up. He didn't have to listen long.

"Come on! She's a total slut!"

Zell rolled onto his back from his usual sleeping position – his stomach – and stared at his husband who was sitting up, back against the headboard. He was glaring at the source of some flickering blue light that was starting to give Zell a headache. The blonde sleepily glanced over his lover's stomach to stare at the digital clock that was partially hidden by soda cans.

"Damnit, Squall," he cursed, rubbing his eyes so that he could see better. "It's one-thirty in the – what the hell is that man doing to that woman?" Zell stared open-mouthed at the TV, finally realizing what Squall was watching.

Said lion was glaring at the screen, arms crossed huffishly aver his bare chest. "He's a private investigator. Though why anyone would hire someone to spy on _her_ is a mystery to me."

"I… What?" Zell blinked at Squall. "What's going on?"

"She's obviously some self-absorbed slut," Squall grumbled to himself, ignoring Zell.

Zell glared and grabbed Squall by the chin, forcing the lion to look him in the eye. "Why are you watching sleazy, late-night, cable porn?"

Squall just gave him that same, cool look he always wore. "I can't sleep."

"And just how many sodas did you have?"

"Three," was the quick response. Squall glanced at the clock. "Half an hour ago."

"And why did you have three sodas?" Zell was pouting. Squall wanted to look away before the cuteness coerced him into answering, but the only other thing to look at was the abomination on TV.

"Because I was thirsty."

Zell groaned. "And why are you watching porn?"

"There's nothing else on. Except _IT Lives By Night_. And I've already seen that."

Zell groaned and flopped back on the bed, glaring half-heartedly at Squall and trying not to notice the humping going on in the background. "So what are you complaining about again?"

"The plot to this thing is horrible!" Squall growled at whatever was going on on the screen. "It's like they barely even tried!"

"Squall," Zell groaned, "baby. It's _porn_. Cheap porn at that. You're lucky they attempted _something_ other than just cutting away to the screwing." Zell blinked suddenly. Then he glared. Squall looked away, but Zell could see the way he was trying to hide his snickering. "Dammit! This is just getting me back for this morning!"

"If you don't want me to keep you up all hours of the night, then don't wake me up at five in the morning for no reason."

Zell scowled and flipped over onto his side. "If that's the way you're going to be, then no sex for a week."

He felt a pair of arms suddenly sneak around his waist and a warm body pressed up against his back. Zell moaned softly as Squall nipped at his earlobe, brushing his lips tantalizingly against Zell's cheek as he murmured, "You wouldn't really deny your husband sex, now would you?" Zell whimpered as a hand trailed up his chest. "And you wouldn't be able tot stand it if you tried."

"You're cheap," Zell pouted, giving in to Squall's touches.

"And you love it."

And Zell didn't get back to sleep for a long time that night, although he wasn't going to hold it against Squall. This time.

* * *

Inspired by my girlfriend ranting about the lack of plot on late-night porn. I don't own FF8 or anything recognizable. So, till next time!


End file.
